paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bomb: Dockyard
The Dockyards is a new mission in The Bomb DLC released on January 22, 2015. It is part of the first (and so far only announced) heist contracted by The Butcher and also will be the first heist not to be developed by Overkill Software, but rather Lion Game Lion. Overview The Dockyards is the first of the two possible scenarios the crew can undertake during The Bomb raid. It involves the players breaking into the Port of Virginia and secure the Balkan bomb for The Butcher before it leaves for Norfolk. A stealthy approach is viable. Part of a "What if?" scenario, the Dockyards chronologically takes place before the Forest during planning. Pre-Planning Preplanning once again provides a wealth of options and flexibility in Dockyard, with some all new assets available for use. In this heist, the crew is restricted to a maximum of favours for preplanning. The number of favours does not scale with difficulty. }} Objectives Stealth= #Enter the dock yard #Locate 2 keycards #Use keycards to open ship gate #Locate radio code for ship #Locate GPS coordinates for ship to move to dock 3B #Wait for ship to reach 3B #Search containers for the Bomb #Disasemble the Bomb #Move the Bomb parts to the escape #Escape |-|Loud= #Light one of the flares #Wait for the Chopper to arrive with the C4 #Collect the C4 from the bag that was dropped by the chopper #Place the C4 on the dock gate (0/4) #Wait for the C4 to blow up #Locate the ship control terminal #Hack the ship control terminal to start the ship moving procedure ( seconds) #Wait for the hack to finish and make sure the power stays on ##Turn the power back on ##Reactivate the Computer #Wait for the ship to move to Loading Dock 3B #Get on the ship and open the containers ##Containers may be sawed open with the OVE9000, or drilled ( seconds) #Disassemble Bomb #Move bomb to escape #Escape Walkthrough 'Stealth' Starting outside the secure dockyard, players must first cut the wire mesh fence to get in as the main gate may be locked. It is advised to go through the fence even if the gate is open, as there can be significant guard activity around the gate. Once inside, two keycards must be found. These keycards will be used to open the gate to the dock holding the Moretta (the ship containing the bomb). The keycards are always in random locations on the map, so players may wish to split up in order to search more effectively. Once both keycards are found, one must be inserted into the control panel of each of the two control rooms on either side of the dock. Once the dock gates have been opened, the Moretta needs to be moved to berth 3B where the crew can search its containers away from the watch of guards and cameras. First however, players must carry out two steps: Find the radio frequencies to talk to Moretta's captain, and then upload the GPS co-ordinates of the new berth (3B) to the captain. Note that searching for the radio frequencies can be done at any point prior to moving the ship, so players may wish to search for them at the same time as the keycards. To look for the frequencies, players need to interact with the bank of computers found in rooms on both sides of the dockyard. Once Bain has made contact with the captain, a computer will be marked out randomly which players must interact with to send the GPS co-ordinates of berth 3B to the Moretta. When Moretta's captain receives the co-ordinates, he will begin moving the ship to its new berth. During this stage, players can wait until the ship docks again, or look for loot scattered in various warehouses and train cars in the middle of the dock. After the Moretta has docked at 3B, players are free to board the vessel and search its containers. Players should be careful however, as although this area is out of view of the other guards, there can still be one guard and a civilian walking around. If the cargo manifest asset was purchased, the potential group of containers that may have the bomb will be narrowed down to a smaller number. Note that if going for the 'Breaking Dead' achievement, players should search every container, as the meth lab may be in one of them. When the bomb has been found, a boat will arrive next to the Moretta. Secure the bomb parts and any additional loot, and then escape using whichever method was selected during preplanning. 'Loud' TBA Variations *There may be a few safes in the side buildings. These will contain the cargo manifest or nothing. Death Wish Changes *All cameras are now replaced with Titan cameras. *There are now two camera rooms with a guard manning each. They both have to be killed to disable the cameras. Map Crojob_stage_2.png|Preplanning map of the Dockyard. Achievements Trivia *Bain will often make a comment when a body bag is dumped into the sea or a dumpster, such as "Feeding the fish, eh?" Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Butcher Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:Stealth Heists